The Faraway Girl and The Princely Boy
by TaijiyaSango23
Summary: Summary: Inuyasha left for Kikyo, Miroku and Sango trained and started the Northwest Taijiya Village, Shippo went to train to become a full kitsune youkai, so where does that leave Kagome? At a new academy.
1. I Have To Wear That!

Summary: Inuyasha left for Kikyo, Miroku and Sango trained and started the Northwest Taijiya Village, Shippo went to train to become a full kitsune youkai, so where does that leave Kagome? At a new academy. Will sparks fly between Kagome and our beloved Hosts? Wait, along with Kagome, who is this new silver haired student? What's with his birth mark on his forhead? And why does he know Kagome?

Disclamer: I wish I owned the Hosts and Sesshy's pants. -Ahem- I mean..uh.. hands! Yeah he has soft hands and feet. Can someone give me Sesshy's tail for my birhtday? If you do, I'll update a lot!

Anywhoodle, first crossover. Hope you like! Please do that thingy where you comment, grr whats it called? Veview? Renew? Re-REVIEW! Got it!

_**A Faraway Girl and a Princly Boy**_

**Chapter 1- I have to wear THAT?!**

-BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-SLAM-

"Ugh. It should be a crime for someone to get up at 6:30." Kagome Higurashi yawns as she drags herself out of bed. Accidently, her feet are caught in the sheets as she suddenly falls on the hardwood floor. "Oww. This is gonna be one heck of a day."

She grabs a towel and heads to have her morning shower. _'Oh well. At least I don't have to go back to the Sendoku Period, and I get to go to my cousin's school today. I don't think I'll fit in with the fancy kind of groups. Well I didn't feel like I fit in the Sendoku time. I still can't believe how that jerk could just do that.'_

She turns on the water and lets the hot liquid drown her thoughts but they came floating back up to her.

_**Flashback**_

_Kagome was by the well with Miroku, Sango, and Shippou as she was getting ready to leave._

_"Please don't go, Kagome-chan. Will miss you too much." Shippou wines trying to make her stay._

_Sango picks him up. "Shippou, thats enough. I don't want her to leave either but it's out of our hands."_

_"Sango. Thanks and I'm sorry but with the jewel completed and destroyed, Inuyasha went with Kikyo right in front of my eyes. I don't really see any point in staying here." Little did Kagome know about that faraway look in his eyes was as if he were in a trance. (A/N: Hint Hint)_

_"Not at all, Kagome. Were going to miss you and please try and visit. I'll really will want to see you again." Sango embraces Kagoem in a crushing hug. Kagome gladly returns it._

_Miroku comes from behind Sango and puts his arms around the two girls. "As will I, my dears. I bid you a safe farwell Kagome." He lets go as Sango and Kagome let go of each other. Both girls look at Miroku then at their rear ends. "What?"  
_

_"What do you mean 'what?' You embraced me and Sango and your 'cursed' hand was two inches away from by backside but you didn't even try it." Kagome says confused._

_Miroku gives her a peaceful look. "Well, I know you've been though a lot the past few days and I wanted you to leave with me on your good terms."_

_Kagome glomps Miroku and giggles. "Aww that's so cool, Miroku-sama. Thank yo-EEP!" SLAP!_

_"Miroku! And here I thought you would leave with Kagome on good terms." Sango looks at Miroku with an angry expression._

_"Well, she practically tackled me."_

_"She did not!"_

_Kagome sighs and straps on her backpack. " I think I'll head back now."_

_"Okay, bye Kagome-chan"_

_"Bye"_

_Kagomme jumps as the blue light pulls her in to her own time._

_**Flashback end**_

_'I wonder when I should visit? Eh, maybe Inuyasha will come and get me. Well, too bad cause I'm going to a new school, buddy!'_ Kagome thoughts run her back to when her cousin said she could go to start a new school.

_**Flashback again**_

_"It's a really fancy school. There are dances, tea parties, and sometimes we dress up in the Host club." Kagome and her cousin are in the park sitting on the swings like they did when they were kids._

_"I don't know. If I go, I'll miss Yuki, Eri, Ayumi, Hojo, and Inuya-..."_

_"Inuya- who? Kagome do you have a boyfrie--" Kagome cuts her cousin off._

_"BOYFRIEND?! NEVER! HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND! I NEVER WHAT TO SEE HIM AGAIN!" Kagome screams at the top of her lungs._

_"Ok, calm down, Kagz. So he's not your boyfriend. Do you have one?" Her cousin asks calmly._

_"-sigh- well, ther is Hojo. But he is too goody two shoes for his own offense."_

_Well then I'll warn you about the Host Club members." Her cousins whispers but so Kagome could still hear._

_"Waht do you me- hey!" In mid-sentence, Kagome's cousin dissapears out of thin air._

_"So much for family love."_

_**Flashback end**_

_'Ok. Time to get my school outfit from mom' _Kagome, in her towel, walks down to the kitchen. Since Souta and Jii-chan were gone for a weekend, it was just Kagome and her mom. Kagome waltz in to the kitchen to find her mom holding a...a....giant lemon?

_'Yeah right. If lemons were in the shape of dresses. Am I gonna be wearing that to school? No way in hell.' _"Umm, mom is that my uniform?"

"Ohh, dear isn't it beautiful? I just love the color!" Kyoko admires the dress.

Kagome loks at her mom with a crazy look. "Mom, are you color blind? I am not wearing that! It's so yellow, a plane could spot me and think I'm a landing pad."

Kyoko sets down the dress and puts a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Honey, you know it's school policy. Besides all the other girls have to wear it."

"But my cousin doesn't have to!" Kagome yells.

"Kagome.." Her mother gives her a tone that says, 'If you continue, your gonna wish you hadn't.'

"Fine, fine, I'll wear it." Kagome can't say no to her mom._'Wait! maybe.. yes! I know!' _

"Hey mom, can I wear the male uniform?"

Kyoko was taken aback."W-what? Why do you wanna do that dear?"

"Well, anything's better than that."

Kyoko sighs as she picks up the phone. "All right dear. I'll call your cousin and ask for a boy uniform."

Kyoko didn't expect that she would wear men's clothing.

Well, she didn't expect her sister, Kotoko, too either.

_**END!**_

I hope you liked it! I know I know, too much talking but I didn't want a filler chapter. Right now I'm thinking about a Case Closed/Inuyasha crossover. Think about it! Kagome become small by the black organization and Inuyasha comes to find a mini Kagome holding hands with a short guy in !

Well, Who is Kagome's cousin? Who is Kotoko? Who is the new student in the summary with silver hair and a birthmark on his forhead? When are the monkeys going to kidnap Kyouya? Hehe, if they won't, I will.

Anyhoo, answer my questions in a review please!

Until next time,

TAIJIYASANGO23

or look me up on youtube and deviantart as,

animekat21!

BYEBYE! =0


	2. Welcome To the Hosts

I AM SO SORRY! I haven't updated in like... uh... 3 DAYS! That's like forever in story time!

YAY! I got 7 Reviews! Thank you for people that review. You are very nice people. Although no one gave me Fluffy's tail. =( But someone guessed about Kagome's cousin. Read and c if there right kk!

=(

But there is still hope! My birthday is at the end of the month so if someone gives me a tail for my birthday then I shall put something in the story that they want. Like if you want the Hosts to go to France (when I introduce them of course) or do you want someone to appear from the feudal era. You name it!

Disclamer: Yadda Yadda Yadda... I hate disclamers.

Anyway,

**_Chapter 2: Welcome To The Hosts, Cousin!_**

"Senpai, what are we doing here so early in the morning?" Haruhi asks a little annoyed. "It's 7:00 in the morning and school doesn't start for another hour."

Tamaki had practically dragged Haruhi out of her house, along with a beating from Ranka (A/N: for people who don't know, it's Haruhi tranversite father. He dresses as a woman and loves Kyouya but hates Tamaki Suoh).

Tamaki gives Haruhi the puppy eyes. "But there is a new music room on the fourth floor and I wanna hear my little girl sing! When you were at Lobelia, you just lipsinged. Please can w-" Haruhi cuts him off.

"No way in hell, Senpai."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

".....Fine but only one song and I choose. I'm not very good at singing so don't be dissapointed." While they were talking they walked up to the music room. Somehow, Haruhi wounded up on stage in front of a mic and Tamaki was picking a CD.

Tamaki turns to Haruhi. "Name the song you want."

"Do you have 'Another You' by Cascada? I love that song because it fits one of my relatives." Haruhi smiles kindly at the thought.

Tamaki goes all happy. "Ooh! I love Cascada! And so does my little girl! She's an amazing singer." Tamaki slips a CD into a stereo and suddenly a piano starts playing.

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Kagome wanders through the halls of Ouran Academy. "Huh, I never thought cousin as the one to leave for school early. Oh well, I'll be alright without a uniform for a while."

She walks into a classroom on the 4th floor and sees a teacher. The teacher looks up and smiles. Kagome can't help but notice her long, naturally pink hair tied up and her amazing violet eyes. With different color hair and eyes, Kagome couldn't help but remember Inuyasha. She shakes it off and walks to her desk.

"Excuse me, my name's Higurashi Kagome and I'm a new student. I was gonna ask for any latest assignments."

The teacher looks at her. "Well, you can call me Shizuki Kurosagi, or Shizuki-sempai if you perfer. No, we don't have any assignments that were doing right now so feel free to look around the school as you like and when you're done, report back here at 8:00 sharp."

"Yes Shizuki-sempai." Kagome bows and walks out of the classroom.

_'That girl reminds me of someone. Maybe... nah they couldn't be related.' _Shizuki returns to the documents that she was doing.

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_'Alright what to do, what to do. Ah, I know! Maybe I'll look for my cousin. I'm sure...huh? What's that?'_ Kagome suddenly hears a piano and a girl singing,

**_So many times _**

**_I was alone and couldn't sleep_**

**_You left me drowning in the tears of_**

**_memories_**

**_And ever since you've gone_**

**_I've found it hard to breathe_**

**_Cause there was so much that you're heart just _**

**_couldn't see_**

**_A thousand ways to dream_**

**_Rolling off my eyes_**

**_And times been healing me _**

**_and I say goodbye..._**

_' Wow that girl is amazing! I wonder where she is.' _Kagome walks around the corner to find some big doors open and 5 people standing in front of it. (A/N: Can anyone guess?)

Kagome thought she was in heaven. All five were the most handsome boys she ever saw. Two of them were twins with shaggy orange hair and light orange eyes. There jaws were open and they were staring where the girl's voice was coming from.

Next to them was a short looking boy with blond hair and honey-brown eyes. He was jumping up and down and smiling like a kid in a candy shop. He was holding a pink bunny and it had cake around its mouth.

Behind the blond one was a tall, dark looking boy. He had midnight black hair like Kagome's and had moonlight dark eyes. He was smiling lightly but not too much. He was very handsome.

The last one was as handsome as the next one. He had short cut black hair and behind his shining glasses were dark brown clustered eyes. He was also smiling lightly but not like the other guy. Oh no his was more devilish as he moved his glasses up to the tip of his nose.

_' Oh jeez, mama help me.'_ Kagome stumbles while trying to move to the boys. They were too captivated with the girl singing that they didn't see, hear or feel Kagome squeeze in. The first thing she saw was a blond boy.

_' Oh My God. The other guys don't compare to his heavenly looks.' _The boy had shaggy blond hair that shined like a star at night. His beautiful violet eyes were captive on the girl on stage. His beautiful features were in a look of joy and suprise.

Wonder moving her, Kagome looks at the stage to see a girl in a boy uniform singing Kagome's favorite song.

**_But I can breathe again_**

**_Dream again_**

**_I'll be on the road again_**

**_Like it used to be_**

**_the other day_**

**_Now I feel free again_**

**_So innocent_**

**_Cause someone makes me whole again_**

**_for sure_**

**_I'll find another you_**

**_Ohh, I find another_**

**_yoooouuuu....._**

Kagome's brought back to reality as an aruption of applause and cheers come from behind. Some like,

"Way to go, Haru-chan!"

"Yeah."

"Amazing! Haruhi how'd you do that?"

She goes wide eyed and looks at the girl. Tamaki is hugging and squeezing the daylights out of her. '_She's being strangled by the blond guy, well, hugged to death, wait, what did they say?!'_

"HARUHI?!" Kagome yells and now everyone looks at her. Tamaki stops his love fest and looks at Kagome.

"N-NANI?! C-cousin Kagome?!"

**_END!_**

Alright, who guessed it? HARUHI AND KAGOME ARE COUSINS! YAY! It was an obvious give away. Kotoko is Haruhi's late mother. If you didn't know that then watch episode 19 and FIND OUT! Lobeliaaaaaaaa!

Disclamer: I do not own the song I just copied it ok?! I wish I did. -sob- It's an awesome song CASCADA RULES!

Wait this is a Tamaki-Kagome FIC! So how can Tamaki like Haruhi and Kagome? Review and find out!

If I don't get 10 reviews by next Tuesday then you'll never find out! MUAHAAHHA! oh im sorry i can't do that to you. -sniff- If u won't review then I can't stop you but I'll never know how you feel.

Anymonkey, TTYL!

Singed off,

TAIJIYASANGO23

or on youtube and deviantart

animekat21!

Bye Bye!


	3. What's Your Name Again?

I am SO SORRY! I haven't updated in a long time and I got one tail for my birthday! YAY! And I also got a laptop too! It's awesome. I'm writing on it right now. I was so excited that I forgot to write or update.

Well, thank you for reveiwing my story, you rock for that. I'd like to thank SaphirreMoonMaiden for giving me my tail. I shall try and put Shippou-kun in the story. But wait, wasn't he in the first chapter? Oh well, sorry guess I can't, or can I? )

Anyway, on the dark side, here's another chapter!

Chapter 3:

What's Your Name Again?

______________________________________________________________

...

...

...

...

"K-kagome? What are y-you doing here so early?" Haruhi slipped out of Tamaki's grasp and walked (more like stumbled) to Kagome.

Kagome came out of shock and started freaking out. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?! WHY DID YOU CUT IT?!"

Haruhi laughed nervously."Well, a kid got gum stuck in my hair so I dedcided to just cut i-"

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE! YOU LOOK LIKE A GUY! NANI?! WHY ARE YOU WEARING A BOY UNIFORM?!" Kagome was more then freaked out, she was furious!_ 'Well, I guess I shouldn't be mad because I was gonna wear a boy uniform but I'd never cut my hair!'_

"W-well t-the truth is...." Harhi blushes and puts her head down.

"Haruhi's part of a Host Club." Hikaru says.

"and she has to pay off a debt of $80,000 to the club." Kaoru finishes.

By now, Kagome shut up... but she was also on the floor passed out.

"Ahh, Haru-chan your cousin passed out!" Honey got off Mori's shoulders and started panicking.

Haruhi sighes as she tries to pick up Kagome. "Don't worry, Honey-sempai. Kagome's the kind of girl to freak out over little things." Again, Haruhi's trying to pick up her cousin but to no avail. "Tamaki-sempai, can you help me?"

Tamaki smiles and picks Kagome up bridal style. "But of course. It's a Hosts job to help a woman in need."

"Yeah whatever. Just make sure you don't try anything, ok?" If looks could kill, Tamaki would be dead right about now.

"Well, lets gets going, shall we? It's almost time for the other students to arrive." Kyouya says as he leads the group towards Music Room 3. What they didn't notice was a pair of red eyes staring at them the whole time. Haruhi sensed something odd but something was always odd when Kagome was around.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Back in the Sendoku Period-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So that damned wench went to her time for good?" An masculine voice said.

"Yes. Our resource of the village says that she has the half demon under her spell and shall destroy the village when the time is right. Of course, there will be no survivors." A dark-haired woman chuckled as she bowed to her master. The woman wore a chinese style ninga outfit and her hair was as white as snow. She had no ears for they were hidden at the top of her head.

The masculine voice stood up and smirked while looking at a picture of Kagome with his cold, purple eyes. "This is going to be fun. The half demon crushed again by his supposed lover." He crushed the picture in his hand and walked out of the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The village was peaceful. You couldn't hear a sound except for the rustle of the village doing daily chores. A fox demon was carrying wood to a hut on the other side of the village. His cute little features were put into happiness but anyone could tell he was having troubles.

He walked into the hut and set the firewood in front of a woman with long, brown hair. "Here you go, Sango. Tell me, why are we collecting so much wood."

Sango smiled and petted Shippou's head. "Well, it's almost winter and we need to collect wood to make sure we have enough."

"But shouldn't Miroku be helping?" Shippou said as he sat down.

Sango gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean Shippou? You didn't see him? He was going to help you wit-" Suddenly they heard Miroku's and a woman's laughter.

"My dear, you are such a lovely woman. Would you consider being the mother of my children?" Miroku said.

The woman blushed. "Well, of course."

"Excellent lets get start-oww" Miroku whined while rubbing the new lump on his head.

Sango smirked and set down her Hirakotsu. "I'm sorry. He can't right now because he needs to get off his ass and help for a change, right?"

"Err right." Miroku said scared as to what Sango would do.

Miroku and Sango walked into the hut where Shippou was playing with Kirara and Kaede was starting gang at in an akward silence, not used to the fact that no one was fighting.

Shippou was the first one done. "I miss Kagome-chan. Her and Inuyasha were always fighting right around this time of day."

Miroku sighed in content as he finished. "Ah, yes. For I also miss Lady Kagome, I don't miss their consistent bickering everyday." He gets up and starts to pick up all the bowls.

"Ye can get along just fine. Besides, Lady Kagome promised that she would come and visit when she can." Kaede says.

Sango saddened and sighed. "That still doesn't mean we don't miss her."

Everyone was quiet until they heard screams from outside. They ran out to find one of the most grusome sights.

There were bodies all around and the scent of blood was so strong that it was overwhelming to humans. Some of the corpses were sliced right down the middle while others had holes in their chest and the terrified look of a dead man. It was all too much and they needed to know who did this.

Suddenly they heard a slice from behind them and they all turned to see a woman lying on the ground all bloody next to a man, who also look as demon as Shippou. His red haori was stained with dark red blood from the chest down. His demon ears were that of a dog's ears at the top of his head and his long silver hair was stained red. Honey golden eyes were fogged over if anyone could get a look at them before they were killed.

The man looked in their direction

Shippou was the first to recongize him.

"Inuyasha?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well thats it. What will happen to our fellow heroes? When will Kagome wake up? Is someone from the Fuedel Era spying on them? Why am I asking you this? Im the writer, I should know!

Until next time,

TaijiyaSango23

Ja Ne! =3


	4. A Nightmare Memory

I am sooooooooo sorry! I was caught up at my dad's house without my laptop and then I had writers block (it's a very bad disease) and.. oi oi (breathes) sorry.

But im glad some people like my stories even though i can't write *or type, which ever way you put it*

Anycookie, Happy Thanksgiving!

My own little skit about how I don't own my fav shows. Hope u like!

DarkScaryMan: We won't let you leave until you admit!

Me: NO! Never, I won't admit. I will own Inu, Ouran, and Phineas and Ferb one day!

DarkScaryMan2: Fine then, how bout this!

I was knocked out and forced to take poison and when I awoke, my body had been shrunk!!!!

(srry, took that from Detective Conan, soft of. I can't get it out of my head)

One of my favorite quotes: "Yippee, a car ride!" As said by Conan Edogawa.

Chapter 3: A Nightmare Dream

_In the distance, a koi pond could be heard, or maybe a fountian, they sound the same. A nine year old girl lay still in the tall unmoving grass of the forest, completly unaware of the danger where she lay. She had been camping with her mother and brother in Kalama. (she had traveled there from Japan) when she decided to wander around the place._

_"I could stay here forever." She whispered against the cool breeze. Complete peac-_

_'Crash!'_

_So much for the peace._

_She quickly sat up and looked to where the bizzare sound came from. "Ahhhh!" she screamed. Coming right at her was a giant platypus! _

_"Oh no, you don't." From behind the monster, a little boy with short, blond hair who looked about ten popped up and landed in front of the girl. He had a sword in his hand. "Get out of here, quickly!" She saw from the back, his kimono said, 'Fight'._

_The girl was on the break of tears. "But, I can't just leave you to get hurt."_

_"This monster is my responsibility. Now, get out of here." The boy jumps and slashes at the monster. The sword cuts but not by much. The boy suddenly gets hit by the platypus's tail. "Ah!" He falls to the ground and then the platypus decides to leave so he does. The girl runs to the boy and sees that his back had been slashed by the sharp things on the monster's tail._

_"Ugh, oh man. You see, you must get out of this forest, it's not safe." He reaches into his kimono and pulls out what looks like a tooth on a string. "If it comes back, blow into this. It'll protect you." The girl nodes and takes the neckalace. _

_Suddenly, they both here a woman and boy yelling, "Kagome! Kagome, where are you?!" She looks in that direction._

_"That's my mam- huh?" Kagome turns to see that the boy is gone. "Who was that boy?" Kagome leaves into the direction of her mother and brother calling for her._

The scene goes black and 17 year old Kagome is pulled into darkness. She tries to remember what had happened to her.

_'Oh, that's right. I had passed out when I saw Haru-chan. But, now where am I? I had that flashback and then I was put in this dark place. huh, I hear voices.' _

The voices kinda go like this. 'Is she alright?' 'Tamaki-sempai, what are you doing?' 'N-nothing. As a host, we must make sure to take care of a woman in need.' 'Tama-chan is so cool!''More like stupid.' 'Why I oughta!' Kagome couldn't help but laughed at this and she opened up her eyes to see twelve eyes staring at her.

"Umm, could you people give a girl some space?" Kagome's voice sounded like a yell but was quiet.

They all got back as Haruhi got closer and hugged Kagome as she got up.

"Kags, wow I can't believe your here!" Haruhi was shaking with excitement as she hugged her tighter.

Kagome just laughes as she hugs her cousin back. "Haru, oh my gosh, I haven't seen you in a wh---...." She stops as she feels the light blue fabric on her cousin.

Haruhi lets go and looks at her. _'Oh, I get what she's looking at'_ "Umm, Kags. Listen, you gotta keep it a se-" Kagome cuts her off.

"WHY ARE YOU WEARING A BOY'S UNIFORM?!" The hosts all turn to her in shock. Man, she can scream! Hikaru swore that a crack had just been formed on the window now.

Haruhi sighes as she sits down and tells her nightmare. Again, little did they know, that some pairs of ears familiar to that scream had heard Kagome.

---Back in the feudal era------

"I-inuyasha, is that you?" Shippo couldn't believe his eyes. The person he came to look up to like a father is now killing people!

Kaede steps forward and senses something different yet so familiar about Inuyasha that she couldn't belive her own senses. "No, ye must not believe that this is Inuyasha's fault."

Sango get her weapon ready. "So, your saying that it's a puppet demon?" At that they all look at Inuyasha as he gets ready to strike.

"No Sango, he is Inuyasha but he is controlled." _'and I do not like the power Inuyasha is emmiting.'_

"So, Lady Kaede, what should we-" He was cut off as a sacred arrow hits him straight in the chest. Miroku is suddenly unable to move as he was frozen right on the spot.

"Houshi!" Sango drops her weapon but regrets it as Inuyasha lunges at her but swiftly he's pulled to the ground as if he just heard the word, sit.

* * *

hehe very short but i wanted to at least get a new chapter. I promise i will have a super long chapter by christmas ok????

Ja na!


	5. Hi!

Hey, you ever have the feeling when you're parents are just the happiest couple in the world and they never fight? ...Yea, me neither. If you wanna know my deppresion, listen to "Daughter To Father" by Lindsay Lohan. She's awesome... *puts on happiest face* I LOVE YOU! *hugs* ahem. Ok, back to buisness. Well, I trying to make this as long as I can but it's hard when I am also starting a new story.

Summary: He said goodbye, his final word before he left her, cold and almost defiled. Ten years later, he's a famous detective and she's a lawyer. What happens when a murder case goes to court and things are flying around the room. Names, Accustions, Defenses, PASSION?!

Rated :T

Detective Conan fanfic

ShinichiXRan, KazuhaXHeiji, and a little KaitoXAoko

AnyCynthea, Happy Christmas! Hope I don't dissapoint like I always do.

Chapter 5: Hi!

...

...

...

"Oh, now I get the situation." Kagome hits her head. Now it's was obvious to anyone to her who had not known what the Fujioka girl was doing in a boy uniform.

Haruhi laughes. "Now you see why you have to keep it a secret. If word gets out I'm a girl, then I can't work off the debt I owe." She sighs as if she could rewind the whole thing and could stop her clumbsiness.

Kyouya pops in to the conversation from his silent place next to Tamaki. "Well, you could originally go back to being our dog for the Host club." He eggagerates the word dog a little too much.

"No way in hell am I going back to the life of a maid to messy people like the Hittachins." Hikaru and Karou gasp in shock. How dare she make a bad name for the twin devils.

"Our name shall not be defilled!" Hikaru raises his fist into the air as if to cry out in the name of the battle.

"We Declare War!" Karou and Hikaru go behind a couch and act like they're shooting at Haruhi.

Haruhi sighs as she hits them both on the head. "Will you two stop with the childish acts?"

Hikaru and Kaoru pout and put away their machine guns. (where did they get those?)

Kagome sits up and tries to remember what she was gonna ask her. "Haruhi, do you have an extra school uniform?"

Yeah, but it's a boy uniform." Haruhi ruffles through her book bag and finds a blue uniform with black pants, a white polo, and a black tie.

Kagome takes the uniform and starts to braid her hair. "Great, I'll help you pay off the debt as also being a host!"

"WHAT?!" The whole host club, besides Kyouya and Mori, all yell in a sign of protest to the idea.

Tamaki grabs Kagome's shoulders and shakes her lightly. "A lady such as yourself should not put herself in that kind of situation. Haruhi is the only exception to this rule because of her debt."

Kagome grabs his hands and pulls them off of her shoulders. She looks at Tamaki with a cold, hard death stare. "'A lady such as myself?!' Where are you from, the 15th century? If I want to help my cousin with a little thing, then damn it I will!" She was burning with rage.

"But people have already seen you in the halls wearing that skirt! If you do that, then you risk Haruhi being found out as a girl!" Now Tamaki, with a fierce fire in his eyes, was having a stare down with Kagome.

It seemed as if you could cut the tension with a knife, and that's exactly what Honey did. He got a knife and cut a piece of air cake and said, "It's fluffy! Anyone want some?"

When they realized no one was going to break the silence, they suddenly heard a scream as a wolf demon appeared between Kagome and Tamaki. He was clad in brown camo pants and a yellow shirt with a headband around his forehead and a backpack that made Kagome's giant one look like a handbag. "WHERE IN THE WORLD AM I NOW?!?!?!?!?!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. (guess who it is)

Tamaki was the first to answer. "Oh, umm well you're in Tokyo, my good sir."

The wolf turns to him and says, "Wow, so I did make it to Tokyo. Thank you, I'll be on my way." Just as he had come, he dissapeared out of trace when the door was opened.

"Who was that?" Haruhi says to Kagome.

Kagome shrugs. "He kinda looks like my friend Kouga, but he couldn't be here. (ha! it wasn't Kouga) Besides, he acted more like that Ryouga character from Ranma 1/2." [If you don't know who that is, then google it you stalkers]

A masculine voice rings through the air. "Hey, don't compare me to that wierdo that ran at a snail's pace compared to me." (who is this?) Kagome shoots her head to the door but is blocked as a little, orange puff ball tackles her to the ground. (if you're as stupid as I think you are, you'll be able to guess who it is)

"Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan!" Shippo yells as he transforms into his kitsune self.

Kagome eyes widened three times her normal size. "SHIPPO?!" She looks to the door. "KOUGA?!"

* * *

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kikyou says as she shoots an arrow at sango.

sango is now confused as she gathers her thoughts. '_I Knew she was no good. after she made kagome so upset. but why us?! what is she planning to do to us?!" _striking pain hits her abdomin as she tumbles to the ground by the force of impact from the arrow. she rolls her head to face miroku as darkness takes her over. _'miroku, i lo...'_ She passes out.

Kikyou smirks in triumph.

little does she know, a demon friend saw the whole thing and is running to seek the help of an old friend.

* * *

I so sorry about this lame, 'so called' long chapter! with chrsitmas coming up and the big hassle of things, it just is hard. i did have a longer chapter than this all written and ready to tpye, but my mom accidently shreaded it just like she did with my history homework!

Anypresent, thank you for holding on with me in this horrible story. MERRY CHRISTMAS!

ja na,

Kinachi


	6. Why Are You Here

"Bout time you noticed that we were here. And I thought I trained my girl better." Kouga walks over and pulls Kagome into an embrace. He whispers, "I'm just glad you weren't hurt at all."

Kagome moves out of the hug and stares at Kouga puzzled. "Hurt? Why would I be hurt?"

Shippou looks down so his bangs cover his eyes. "It's Inuyasha. He's-H-He's been possessed by someone and he- "

"Shippou, that's enough." Kouga stops Shippou when he sees tears in Kagome's eyes. Kouga gave up on Kagome a long time ago when he figured out that she wasn't going to love him but still… Kouga cared for her so much.

Haruhi, noticing Kagome tense, put a hand on her shoulder and asks, "Are you ok, Kagome? Who are these people?" She notices that the orange haired one had a tail and the black haired one, Kouga was it? Was just as strange with pointy ears. Of course, what's keeping her sane is the thought of the Hosts in girl outfits.

"N-nobody, just some old friends of mine. This is Kouga." She points to him. "And this is Shippou." She moves her hand to point at the little fox demon.

"And who's Inuyasha?" Kagome tensed. Uh oh. "N-never mind, Cous. You can tell me when you're ready."

Kagome suppressed a nod as she pulled Kouga out with Shippou following behind. "Let's go somewhere more private to talk about this." Barely above a whisper so only Kouga and Shippou could hear.

They both nod and follow her out as the Hosts stare with a blank expression. "Well, shouldn't we get ready for class?"


End file.
